Magic and Rose Petals
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: When seventeen year old leah is taken from her home and family to be wed to a certain someone how will things turn out? Will she ever be happy again? What does Mystery inc have to do with this? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Leah's choice

**A/n, Yes I should be trying to finsh Shaggy and Rose but i had to fix EVERY mistake i made the first time i wrote and published this.**

Mystery inc broke up a long time ago. Shaggy took it the hardest first he was sad then depressed then angry he became evil(YES I SAID EVIL WHO DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO PLAY THIS PART )and acquired magic abilities. He bought a castle and lived there with all he could ever want except a wife.

One day he was sitting on his throne. His looks had changed too. He now wore all black. He turned to scooby and said,".Scoob i think it's time for me to marry but i don't know who to marry. I'm going to need time to think"

Ro kay raggy im roing ro rown Scooby said.

At the edge of the castle was a fairly large town scooby was well known but today his only errand was visiting his friend Leah Jean james. He didn't have far to go Leah lived at the edge of the castle grounds. He walked to the window and looked in . Sure enough there sat leah with her guitar probably jamming out to Taylor swift.

Leah was seventeen years old she had dirty blonde her and sea green eyes. She was well known in town because she babysat ,helped in the sunday school class and volunteered at the animal shelter. Scooby tappd on the window and Leah nodded so he climbed into her room.

Leah turned off her mp3 player and put down her guitar. "Hello Scooby it's nice to see you," Leah said giving him a scratch behind the ears.

"Rello reah that rid rou ro rour ruitar," Scooby asked looking at the rose drawn on it .

Leah looked down at it. "Oh Stacey drew it for me she said". Stacey R. Reynolds was Leah's bff and artist. The door to Leah's room opened and Leah's one year old sister Jenny walked in.

"Ea Ea".Jenny said walking to Leah

." Hi cutie"Leah said picking up her sister.

"Ooby Ooby", Jenny cired noticing the great dane.

"Leah, Jenny oh hi Scooby," Leah's mom said as she walked in." Dinner is ready".

"You can stay Scooby if want" Leah offered.

"Ro ranks ri rot ro ro".

"Okay Scooby see ya soon," Leah said carrying Jenny.

"ooby" Jenny said

. "Rye Renny" Scooby said turning towards home.

* * *

"Ah Scooby" Shaggy said as Scooby walked in. "i've decided on who to marry, I'm going to marry her" he said pointing to an image of LEAh! Scooby wanted to faint but held it together. After Shaggy went to bed Scooby made a mad dash for Lea's house.

"reah, reah rake rup," Scooby said knocking on her window

" Scooby it's 11:00 pm i have to babysit tomorrow what is it? Leah asked.

Rou rave to leave Scooby said.

"I have to leave Scooby you must've had a bad dream," Leah said yawning.

"I'm going back to bed but you can stay here if you want," she said climbing back in bed. Sooby laid down on the throw rug determined to keep Shaggy away from leah.

The next day Scooby woke up to someone singing so he listened

 _i don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me._

 _he tells me about his night and i count the colars in his eyes_

 _he'll never fall in love swears as runs fingers through his i'm laughin case i hope he's_ _wrong_

 _and i dont think it ever crossed his mind he tells a joke i fake a smile but i know all his favorite songs._

 _and if i could tell you his favorite color's green he loves to argue born on the 17th his sisters beautiful he has his fathers eyes_

 _and if you asked me if i love i'd lie_

The singing stopped and Scooby opened his eyes. "I'm sorry Scooby did i wake you" Leah asked

"Ro ri rust roke up".

"Okay then how about breakfast ?" leah asked.

Shaggy sat watching Leah." Enjoy your moring my darling becase soon you be mine", he said watching her.

"Do you know what i love about saturdays scooby?" Leah asked.

"Ro rha"t Scooby replied

" my favorite music station plays Taylor swift all day" Leah said.

"When i'm old enough i'll move to Nashville like she did,bu,t she moved to new york a while ago" Leah said.

Rour a really rood ringer reah Scooby said.

"Why thank you Scooby i'm glad you think so" leah said

then she had an idea. "Scooby would like to see me sing?" she asked. Res Scooby replied. So she grabbed her guitar and sang.

 _Emily comes home from school,_  
 _Grabs onto her daddy's hand,_  
 _He says, "Baby girl, what's wrong with you?"_  
 _She says, "Please, don't make me go back there again."_

 _She said, "I wish there was some way_  
 _To make them stop it."_  
 _So he drives down to_  
 _That principles office and says,_

 _"I didn't bring her up_  
 _So they could cut her down._  
 _I didn't bring her here_  
 _So they could shut her out"I didn't bring her up_  
 _So they could cut her down._  
 _I didn't bring her here_  
 _So they could shut her out._  
 _I live my whole life_  
 _To see that little girl's smile._  
 _So why are tears pouring down that sweet face?_  
 _She wasn't brought up that way."_

 _Emily's home late again_  
 _He sees that boy drive away_  
 _Oh, but something's different this time,_  
 _She doesn't have too much to say_  
 _She said, "He tried but there's just some things I won't do."_  
 _And through the tears she said, "I couldn't do that to you."_  
 _And he said,_

 _"I didn't bring you up_  
 _So he could wear you down._  
 _Take that innocent heart_  
 _And turn it inside out._  
 _I live my whole life_  
 _To see my little girl's smile._  
 _So don't let nobody take that away._  
 _You weren't brought up that way."_

 _The phone rings on a rainy night_  
 _Says, "It's officer Tate."_  
 _He said, "Sir, there's been an accident._  
 _You better come down here right away._  
 _A drunken driver missed an over pass._  
 _And Emily – she's fading fast."_

 _He says, "God, I didn't bring her up_  
 _To watch them lay her down._  
 _Nearly killed me the day_  
 _They put her momma in the ground._  
 _Only thing that kept me alive_  
 _Was that little girl's smile._  
 _So please don't take that away._  
 _It won't be easy taking her today._  
 _She wasn't brought up that way."_

 _He stands over the hospital bed_  
 _Emily opens her eyes_

"Well what did you think Scooby?" Lea asked, but scooby didn't answer so she looked up and saw him crying. "scooby was it that bad?" she asked." it ras rounderful" Scooby said then Leah's mom,dad and little sister jenny got up and came in the kitchen.

"Was that our daughter or a star we heard singing?" Leah's dad asked.

" that was me dad ",she said laughing.

"Scooby what's wrong" Leah's mom asked

. Scooby was sniffing the air." Rhaggy is roming" Scooby said.

Leah realized Scooby Wasn't kidding about needing to leave the night before. " i don't understand why is he coming"?

"Ro ridnapp REAH" scooby practically yelled

" WHAT Leah go hide".

Leah did as she was told and went to her room and to her walk in closet . She cilmbed to the shelf where she kept her books and hid there.

* * *

Shaggy was now at the door and he knocked. everyone inside was dead silent even Jenny."I know your in there", Shaggy said.

Everyone remained quiet. They were to afraid to even breath,fearful of what would happen if they made a single sound. The longer they stayed quiet the more agitated Shaggy became. So he pulled a nasty trick to get in.

"Oh well i guess they aren't here," he said starting to walk in the other direction. What he really did however instead of going home he slipped around back let himself in turned invisible and waited.

"He's gone",Scooby said unaware that his master was in the house.

"Whew i can finally breath", Leah's dad said heading to the kitchen.

"Leah you can come out now he's gone," her mom called.

"Thank Goodness i was terrified," Leah said coming out of her room.

Meanwhile Shaggy now catching sight of Leah made himself visible and spoke causing everyone to freeze.

"Am i so scary that i terrify you Leah?" Shaggy asked while walking slowly towards her.

Soon Leah found herself against a wall with no way out.

"P-pp please don't hurt her" Leah's parents stuttered.

"Why I dream of hurting such a pretty face," Shaggy said caressing her cheek.

"Back away from her Shaggy!" Scooby growled causing Shaggy to turn away from Leah.

"Scooby why so defensive, as i said I would never in my life dream of hurting her." He then went on to say "You know Scooby I thought it was sweet of you to trying to warn her last night but even if she'd left last night I still would have found her".

Scooby was as shocked as Leah was how had he seen that he'd been in bed Scooby wondered.

As if reading his thoughts Shaggy said: "Scoob i can't believe you didn't think about that more clearly. Let's take a trip back in time shall we".

With that Shaggy Snapped his fingers and Scooby found himself watching last night all over again.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Scooby paced the length of the throne room over and over while Shaggy watched from the shadows but, Scooby had no idea he was there.

"What am I going to do" he wondered.

"I can't let Shaggy take her,after all he might do something awful to her. I couldn't live with myself if That happens".

Finally deciding to warn Leah Scooby crept silently through the castle. Careful to be extra quiet when he passed Shaggy's bedroom. Not at all aware that Shaggy followed behind him. Shaggy followed Scooby as far as Leah's bedroom window both Leah and, Scooby had fallen asleep he made his plans. He watched them with an evil,nasty grin on his face.

"Rest easy my princess for tomorrow you become my queen". Shaggy said as he left.

* * *

END FLASHBACK.

While Scooby and Shaggy had been watching the replay of last night Leah had crept back in to hiding. So naturally Shaggy was agitated when they returned. So much to Scooby's disliking Leah's family was blamed and trapped in the family room while Shaggy looked for Leah. Leah went back to her original hiding spot and stayed there. She was too afraid to make a sound.

"Where are you come out come out wherever you are" Shaggy called to Leah.

Leah held her breath when she heard footsteps in her room. Without making a sound she pulled down the door to her hiding spot. Meanwhile Shaggy had entered Leah's room.

"Come out Leah," he was now very close to her hiding spot. In fact he was right next to it. He listened he could hear her breathing and saw the door to her hiding spot. He opened it there she was.

"I found you," Shaggy said

"I'm not coming out of here and you can't make me ," Leah said and she meant it.

"You underestimate me Leah," Shaggy said snapping his fingers. Leah found herself bridal style in Shaggy's arms

"Look who i found",Shaggy said returning to the family room still holding Leah.

"Please will give you anything just don't take her," Leah's dad begged.

"Well that's too bad because Leah is what I want" Shaggy replied.

When Scooby saw Leah like that he became so angry he snapped at Shaggy and scratched his arm. Shaggy put Leah down next to her parents and turned to Scooby. Scooby needless to say was terrified when he saw Shaggy.

"You Scooby just made a very bad mistake" Shaggy said wondering what to do when he caught sight of Jenny.

"Now it would be just awful if something happens to her" Shaggy said as his gands started to glow.

Just as he was about to cast a spell on her Leah cried out.

"No Stop I'll go with you just don't hurt my sister", This made Shaggy stop and Leah's parents beg her to change her mind but Leah had made her choice and was sticking to it.

"very well I won't hurt her say your good byes then we leave" he said.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes Leah and scooby followed Shaggy

* * *

a/n

 **SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK. I'LL TRY TO BE MORE FREQUENT IN UPDATES BUT I CANT PROMISE ANYTHING. IREVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT PLEASE. I GOT LAZY WHILE WRITING AND DIDN'T BOTHER WITH THE R'S ANY MORE FORGIVE ME!**


	2. What's happing?

Scooby slowly trudged behind Leah as they entered the castle. He was so confused and frightened. That could go without saying. why had Leah made that choice? Of course he knew it was to save Jenny but he could have thought of something. If he'd only had a little while longer. They continued walking in this sad pression for what felt like forever. Scooby remained lost in thought on the whole matter. The one question that stuck out in his mind the most was also the most terrifying. What was Shaggy going to do to him?

Scooby moved closer to Leah. He could sense her fear and he wanted to make her feel better. She scratched him behind his ears in response to the nuge on her hand. Shaggy at this moment was the only happy one. He would finally have a wife. His happy mood didn't last for long though be cause once Leah was in her room. Shaggy dealt with scooby.

"I'm very disappointed in you scooby," Shaggy said sitting down in front of Scooby.

"Well I'm disappointed in you. You think your some kind of king when truth be told your not!" Scooby retorted

This made Shaggy angrier than ever.

"I'll show you king and court" Shaggy said his eyes flashing as his hands started to glow again.

If anyone had been watching outside they would've seen the castle disappear it reappeared on an unknown island. Shaggy continued as everyone in their families and the rest of mystery inc. appeared.

"What gives?" Fred asked everyone else murmured their agreement with that question.

"Shaggy Rogers I demand to know what's going on THIS INSTANT!" Stacey yelled pushing to the front of the crowd

" SILENCE" Shaggy cried causing every sound in the room to cease.

"You all work for me now. You are to do as Leah and I tell you" Shaggy said.

"Who's Leah" Velma asked stepping forward.

"My wife" Shaggy answered and that"s when Scooby lost it.

"You mean my friend who you've kidnapped."

Everyone gasped in shock. This was most definitely not the Shaggy they knew.

"She WILL be my wife. Make no mistake about that. Shaggy said as Scooby came up beside Velma.

"She doesn't even love much less like you. You know NOTHING about her. " Scooby shot back.

"SILENCE" Shaggy who was VERY fed up and angry at this point yelled slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. Then he ordered everyone out of the room. Everyone was happy to obey as they fled terrified of Shaggy. Shaggy then went to his room.

The rest of Shaggy's friends asked Scooby what was going on and he explained.

"Can we meet Leah?" Fred asked once Scooby had finshed speaking.

"Sure follow me" Scooby said leading the way.

Scooby led them to the door of Leah's room and knocked.

"Leah it's Scooby may I come in . I've got some friends who'd like to meet you"

After gaining permission they entered Leah's room. The sight scooby saw was enough to make him cry. Leah in tears just didn't look or feel right. Thinking back Scooby could hardly remember Leah crying. Leah looked up wiping her tears as Scooby sat in front of her.

" Leah this is Fred, Daphne, and Velma" Scooby said gesturing to each person in turn.

"Hello" Leah said weakly.

Scooby looked around something was missing.

"Leah where's your guitar?" Scooby asked.

"I forgot it" she replied.

"I'll go get it" Scooby declared racing out of the castle.

Scooby slid to a halt once he was outside realizing they were no longer on the edge of town. That was it Scooby had enough. Tipping his head back he yelled, "SHAGGY".

"What now?" Shaggy asked appearing outside.

"WHY" Scooby yelled.

"Because I wanted to" Shaggy said as if it were the most clear answer ever.

"So your telling me you threw a fit and moved us BECAUSE YOU WANTED TOO!" Scooby yelled.

"Yes" Shaggy replied.

"you've gone nuts" Scooby declared.

"I have not. I know what your looking looking for" Shaggy said as Leah's guitar appeared in his hand.

"Give it to me Shaggy" Scooby growled.

"Why do you want it?"

"Because it belongs to Leah and I was going to bring it to her" Scooby said.

"What happens if i don't" Shaggy asked.

Scooby really hated that question. There was no telling what Shaggy would do. Scooby had to think fast. Leaping up and grabbing the guitar Scooby made a run for it. Nearly out of breath Scooby rushed back into Leah's room and shut the door.

"What happened?" Velma asked.

"Yeah you look like you saw a ghost," Daphne added.

"Are you alright Scooby?" Leah asked taking her guitar from him.

Scooby was out of breath still so he started to pantomime things instead of talking.

"Uh a boat?" Fred guessed.

"Water" Daphne asked.

"An island?" Velma guessed.

"We're on an island?" Leah asked not wanting the answer to be yes but unfortunately it was.

"Scooby's right we're on an island" Fred declared from his spot at the window.

"Oh joy" Leah remarked with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"This is bad very, VERY BAD" Scooby remarked plopping down on the floor in front of his friends.

"I agree with Scooby" Velma declared.

Leah remained silent while listening to Scooby and his friends talk. Quietly she started to cry again. As the tears slid down her cheeks Scooby noticed and rested his head on her lap. She continued to cry silently for a long time. So every just watched and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile Shaggy unable to sit still paced his room going over the events of the day. He had a great many questions of his own. Why was his best friend giving him the cold shoulder all of a sudden? Why had he scratched him? After all Scooby had been fine with the plan of marriage until He'd decided on Leah? Then he stopped Scooby had been defensive of Leah why? Clearly he was missing something. It was late however and he decided it would be best to figure it out tomorrow.


	3. A rude awaking and an explanation

Shaggy was agitated. Leah had turned out to be more stubborn than he thought. At Velma's advice he decided to hear about Leah's past from Leah herself. Leah however chose to stay in her room. Shaggy had tried everything he could to get her to come out . He had reached his last resort so he knocked on Leah's door.

"Leah will you please come out?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"NO" Leah yelled through the door.

"Pretty please?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope" Leah declared.

Shaggy at this point was very angry but still tried again.

"It would make me most happy please come out" he said with all the composure he could.

"I wouldn't come out if my life depended on it!" Leah yelled.

Shaggy had lost all patience at this point and with out saying a word he snapped his fingers. Leah much to her annoynce found herself outside her room. Scooby then ran in front of Leah to protect her from Shaggy.

"Scooby move" Shaggy ordered stepping close to the dane.

"No" Scooby growled.

"Your choice" Shaggy said snapping his fingers and chaining Scooby to the wall.

"Okay that's just mean" Velma observed she and Fred had been put to work cleaning the castle and had arrived in the hallway.

" No one asked you" Shaggy said coldly.

Leah just stood there watching .

"Shaggy just because you get angry does not give you the right to do this" Fred said gesturing to Scooby.

"Need I remind you who's castle your standing in?" Shaggy asked.

"Need I remind _you_ this was not our choice" Fred stated.

" Get out" Shaggy roared his eyes glowing.

Fred and Velma ran like frightened children. Leah was frozen in place terrified of what Shaggy might do to sturggled against his chains which only tightend them.

"Now where were we?" Shaggy asked turning back towards Leah.

Leah was still frozen in place unable to do anything.

"What's the matter princess?" Shaggy asked stepping close to Leah and backing Leah against the wall.

"Back away from her Shaggy" Scooby strained against his chains.

"Quiet Scooby" Shaggy snapped.

"No leave her alone. She doesn't belong to you. Can't you open your eyes shes scared of you that's why she's not talking. YOU are the reason she stays in her room. Contrary to what you think you are not a king so stop acting like one!"

Shaggy Stormed torwards Scooby ready to strike Scooby closed his eyes ready for whatever might happen. Nothing happened. Scooby opened his eyes to see Shaggy drop his hand. As Shaggy did so Scooby's chains disappeared. Shaggy then disappeared.

"Oh my gosh Scooby are you okay?" Leah asked rushing over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Scooby said as Leah looked him over.

"Don't you EVER do that again" Leah warned.

"I had to he was scaring you" Scooby said once they were back inside Leah's room.

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND HE WAS GOING TO!" Leah countered.

"BUT HE DIDN'T" Scooby shot back.

"Okay, okay I get it he was your best friend before he went psycho" Leah said sitting down.

"He was" Scooby said plopping down.

"I know and i'm sorry I got at mad at you but he was going to hurt you" Leah apologized.

* * *

Meanwhile Velma and Fred went back to cleaning. They stayed silent for a few minutes but eventually they got to talking.

"So how are things with you and Daphne?" Velma asked.

" Good we've been dating a while now" Fred replied.

"That's nice" Velma replied.

Daphne came in and son joined the conversation. Which Had soon switched to Shaggy and Leah.

"He did what to Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Chained him to a wall" Velma and Fred repeated.

"Shaggy must've taken the breakup harder than any of us thought" Daphne commented.

"He did it really hurt him"

They turned to see Scooby enter the room. Leah had fallen alsleep so Scooby had come to find his other friends and apologize for how Shaggy had behaved.

"Scooby how did you meet Leah?" Velma asked.

"Well it went something like this"

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Scooby didn't like to stay cooped up in the castle all day so today he decided to explore the town that was nearby. The town wasn't too small but today it seemed somewhat emptier than it normally was. Scooby found the reason for this was a picnic being held in the park. Scooby had been wandering around for maybe five minutes when an urgent cry for help rang throughout the park.

"Help Mommy!"

Scooby ran towards the voice. He stopped briefly at the edge of a river. In the river a small girl was struggling to stay afloat in the water. Scooby didn't think and dove headfirst into the bitterly cold water. Grabbing on to the collar of the girl's shirt he pulled her up and out of the water. Sighs of relief soon followed once it was announced the girl was okay. Scooby was thanked over and over by the girl's parents. By this time the girl herself came over.

"Thank you" she said giving Scooby a hug.

"Your welcome" Scooby replied as the girl handed him a drawing

The caption read: **SCOOBY IS LEAH'S FRIEND.**

It showcased a drawing of Scooby. Scooby promised Leah he'd come to vist again and returned home

"Over time we became friends and I consider it my job to protect her." Scooby said ending the story later that night.

Shortly after Scooby returned to Leah's room and fell asleep by her bed.

* * *

 **So did I do a good job?**


	4. A close call

After Scooby left the others got to talking.

"I say we get Leah out of here" Daphne announced.

"I agree" Velma stated.

"Me too" Fred agreed.

"Okay then let's tell Scooby"

"You want to do what!" Scooby whisperd.

"Help Leah escape" Fred repeated.

"Are you crazy! Do you have any idea what Shaggy would do if he found out?" Scooby asked.

" He won't though. Look I'll build a boat and Velma can chart a course to land. Daphne can get the food and water if needed and I'll keep watch for Shaggy." Fred explained.

"This is crazy but lets do it" Scooby sighed.

The group then explained the plan to Leah who liked the idea.

" _After all I'll be in a boat and there's no other way out of here"_ she thought.

The following night they set to work. Fred built the boat while Scooby kept an eye out for Shaggy. The girls gathered food. It was risky but as far as they were concerned it was worth it. They only worked at night just to be safe. It took several weeks. Leah was eager for the boat to be finished. All Leah wanted was to go home to her family.

Finally after three long weeks The boat was finished. However there seemed to be a storm coming so Scooby was unsure if it was safe.

"I'm just saying it doesn't look safe out there maybe we should wait" Scooby was saying to Fred.

" Scooby you know as well as I do that there probably won't be another chance and You said yourself you wanted to send Leah home" Fred Replied.

"Leah is ready and Shaggy's asleep if we're going to do this we gotta do it now" Daphne said coming in with Leah.

The group quickly tiptoed past Shaggy's bedroom. Hurriedly they made their way to the beach . Fred uncovered the boat and Leah got inside Daphne set the supplies beside Leah and one by one they said their goodbyes. Fred pushed Leah's boat out to see and went inside with the girls. Scooby sat on the beach watching as Leah became smaller and Smaller. Just when he was about to go something caught his attention.

One of the biggest waves Scooby had ever seen crashed into Leah's boat breaking it to pieces and sending her underwater. Scooby ran for the castle. He ran inside like lightning. This noise did not go unnoticed by Shaggy who came out of his room to see what the problem was.

"Scooby you know better" he said angry at being woken up.

"Leah trouble" Scooby panted as Fred and the girls came.

"WHAT" Shaggy said.

"She's drowning! She can't swim" Scooby yelled.

Shaggy didn't think twice. He raced outside and dove headfirst into the freezing water. He Swam out to Leah who at this point was sinking underwater. It was hard to swim against the choppy harsh waves even for him. Reaching Leah he grabbed her and held her above the water as he swam back to shore. Everyone back inside the castle was in dead silence. They all heaved a sigh of relief when Shaggy returned carrying Leah.

"Get her dry and taken care of" Shaggy ordered handing her to Scooby.

"As for you three we'll have a talk about this stunt later" he said as he passed Fred and the girls.

Shaggy returned to his room sopping wet and cold but he didn't bother to change. In truth he was too worried about Leah to even notice he was wet. He tiredly collapsed onto his bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning hen Leah woke up she asked what happened.

"Shaggy saved your life" Scooby explained.

"He did" Leah asked a little surprised.

"Yes and as crazy as it may sound I think he might actually care about just a little bit" Scooby said as Leah sat up.

Leah and scooby sat in silence thinking about that for quite some time.

Meanwhile when Shaggy woke up he didn't feel to good. Even after changing from his sticky wet clothes to dry ones he felt cold to the bone. He crawled back into bed so he could get warm. He decided to sleep some more. So he slept until a knock at his door woke him up.

"Shaggy are you awake yet?" Daphne asked through the door.

Shaggy got up grumbling about being tired. He then proceeded to walk past daphne to the main room where he sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Shaggy you don't look to good" Velma observed.

"I don't feel too good" he confessed.

"You got your self sick because you slept in your wet clothes last night" Stacey said walking in.

"How'd you know that?" Shaggy asked.

"First off because i'm your mother and second i'm the one who does the laundry" Stacey answered.

Shaggy gave no reply because he dozed off again. Sometime later when Shaggy woke he felt better so he asked for Leah. So Daphne knocked on Leah's door.

"Shaggy wants to see you Leah" Daphne explained.

Leah glanced at Scooby who gave her a nod. Leah Followed Daphne to the mainroom. When Shaggy saw Leah he was a little surprised. He didn't expect her to actually come out but he was happy that she did. Daphne left leaving them alone.

"Hello Leah" Shaggy said.

"Hello" Leah said still a little nervous.

Meanwhile.

"What did I just Do?" Scooby panicked.

"It's okay Scooby" Daphne said.

"No it's not" Scooby said.

"Scooby calm down okay" Daphne replied.

"Okay i'm calm i'm calm" Scooby said collapsing onto the floor.

Leah was unsure of what to do.

"Come and sit" Shaggy said gesturing to an empty chair beside him.

"Your nervous" Shaggy said

"Yeah" Leah muttered.

"You don't have to be I won't hurt you" Shaggy said.

"Thank you for saving my life" Leah sad.

"Your welcome" Shaggy said.

A silence quickly fell between them. Shaggy broke it.

" I'd like to start over. Get to know you properly" Shaggy offered.

"I'd like that" Leah agreed.

 **So how'd I do? Thoughts. What do you think will happen?**


	5. The fight

Scooby continud to pace back and forth despite Daphne saying over and over again that Leah would be okay.

"Scooby you need to calm down" Daphne said.

"I can't" Scooby snapped.

"Making a fuss isn't going to do anything" Daphne said.

"Well I can't help it" Scooby repiled.

Ten minutes went by before Leah came back.

"You're back!" Scooby cried.

"So what happened?" Daphne asked.

"Relax we just talked" Leah said to which Scooby responded by flopping on the floor in relief.

"He said he was sorry and that he'd like to start over" Leah continued.

"What did you say?" Daphne asked.

"I said I'd like to start over" Leah answered.

Fred knocked on the door before anything else could be said.

"Hey guys Shaggy wants to see us" Fred said once Leah opened the door.

"Leah too?" Scooby asked.

"Nope just us" Fred answered.

"Come on Scooby" Daphne said before he could protest.

"You wanted to see us" Velma said as the group entered the room.

"Yes I did" Shaggy said.

"I assume this has to do with last night?" Fred asked.

"What were you thinking?" Shaggy asked not bothering to answer Fred's question.

No one wanted to answer.

"Well?" Shaggy said quickly losing patience.

"We wanted to help Leah go home" Daphne spoke up.

"So you decided to send her home when it was storming!" Shaggy yelled.

"Well um-" Velma started.

"She could've been Killed" Shaggy said cutting her off.

"We didn't know there was a storm comming and we didn't know that she couldn't swim" Fred said stepping in front of the girls.

"You didn't think to ask" Shaggy said.

"No I geuss we didn't" Fred said looking at the floor.

Then Shaggy turned to Scooby.

"You knew she couldn't swim so tell why didn't you try to stop them" Shaggy demanded.

"I tried okay. They said she'd be fine and I stupidly believed them" Scooby snapped.

"We're so- sorry" Daphne stuttred.

"No you're _**going**_ to be sorry. That has to be the seconed wrost thing you guys have ever done!" Shaggy yelled.

"Um what was the first?" Velma asked quietly.

"Oh like you don't know" Shaggy said.

The relization hit them like a brick to the face.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"Guys we need to talk" Fred said walking into the main room at mystery inc headquarters.

Once everyone and sit down he begun.

"It as leader has come to my attention that some of you aren't happy. So Let's see if we can work this out. Who wants to go first?"

"I will. Well first I don't like it when you take credit for my work Fred" Velma said.

"I see. Anyone else?" Fred asked.

"I don't like that when i'm captured by the ghost that I become last priorty" Daphne said.

"I don't like that Scooby and I are always bait" Shaggy spoke up

"OKay. Well first Velma I don't quite get what you mean by saying I take credit" Fred said.

"I mean just what I said. You ALWAYS take all the credit" Velma said becoming angry.

"She's right Fred you do tend to take credit" Daphne said.

"No I don't" Fred said.

"Yes you do Fred!" Velma snapped.

"Moving on" Fred said turning to Daphne.

"You're not last pirorty" he said.

"I feel like it" Daphne responded.

"Well it's not my fault you always get kidnapped" Fred said defensisvly.

"Exsuse me?" Daphne said clearly offended.

"Um hello we're still here" Shaggy said to get Fred's attention.

"You are always willing to be bait" Fred said sharply"

"Yeah because you bribe us" Shaggy snapped.

"Well maybe you should grow yourself a spine and say no" Fred snapped back.

One thing led to another and soon the talk had turned into a screaming match.

"YOU SHOULDN'T GET KIDNAPPED" Fred yelled.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME TILL THE LAST MINBUTE" Daphne yelled back.

"i DO HAVE A SPINE" Shaggy snapped.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU'RE A WIMP" Fred snapped.

"yOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT!" Velma said storming out.

"I QUIT TOO" Daphne said slapping Fred and walking out.

"ME TOO" Fred said walking out behind Daphne.

"No" Shaggy said as Fresd slammed the door.

Shaggy colasped to the floor in agony. His only Friends were gone.

"You guys left me. You were my only friends" Shaggy said.

"We're sorry Shaggy that was a really stupid thing to do" Fred said.

"Leave" Shaggy said turning away.

* * *

 **I know it was sad. That fight scene was really hard to come up with. I wanted it to be origanl. Did I do well? Next chapter will be a lot happier. I promise**


	6. After the fight

Scooby retreated to Leah's room while Fred and Daphne went to work cleaning. Velma went to her room. Fred and Daphne were silent while they worked but Daphne decided she didn't like the silence so she broke it.

"Fred?" she asked.

"Yes Daph?"

"Do you think Shaggy actually cares for Leah?" she asked.

"Yes" Fred answered.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because he acted the same way I would've if you were in that situation last night" Fred said turning to face Daphne.

"By the way I'm sorry if I made you feel like last priority when we solved mysteries " he continued.

"It's okay I forgive you" Daphne responded.

"I'm glad"

* * *

Meanwhile Velma was laying in her bed just staring at the celling. Questions spinning in her head.

 _Am I to blame?_

 _Did I cause all of this?_

She did after all quit first. What would've happened if she didn't quit first? Would Fred and Daphne have still quit or would they still be solving mysteries together? She felt horrible. Even after all these years she wished she didn't ever say those words. She was just so angry at the time that she said the first thing that popped into her head. She was angry at herself for ever saying that.

* * *

Scooby was laying on the floor of Leah's room thinking over what had just happened. What did Shaggy mean when he said they were going to be sorry? What ever it was it definitely didn't sound good.

* * *

Meanwhile Shaggy was just staring into space remembering what it had felt like when his friends walked out. He'd been in so much pain. He hadn't been sure of what to do after that. He got up and shook those thoughts out of his head. After all it wouldn't do him any good to think about that now.

* * *

"So then he told us to leave" Scooby said telling Leah about the talk they'd had but leaving out the You're going to be sorry part as he belevied she didn't need to hear that.

"Oh" Leah said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah I wasn't sure what he was going to do" Scooby said.

"I can see why" Leah replied scratching Scooby behind the ears to make him feel better.

* * *

There was a knock on Velma's door.

"It's open" she called not wanting to get up.

The door opened and Fred and Daphne came in.

"Hi" Velma mumbled.

"Hey Velma what's the matter?" Fred asked noticing the look on Velma's face.

"I feel like all of this is my fault" she confessed.

"Why?" Fred asked concerned for his friend.

"Because I'm the one who quit first" Velma said.

"No it's my fault I'm the one who said all those terrible things. So if anyone should feel sorry it's me" Fred said.

"It's okay Fred we forgive you" both girls said.

"I'm happy you girls forgive me but I doubt that Shaggy ever will" Fred replied.

* * *

Shaggy at this moment was outside and unaware of the conversation taking place. He was thinking about the events that had taken place the last few days. On one hand he was happy that Leah had forgiven him but he was also angry at Fred, Daphne, Velma, and even Scooby for their stunt the night before.

"What am I going to do?" he wondered aloud.

"What are you doing out here Shaggy?"

Shaggy spun around. He thought he was the only one out here. He looked down and found Scrappy Doo.

"I'm taking a walk" Shaggy answered bitterly.

"Why?" Scrappy asked.

"None of your business Shaggy replied angrily.

"Okay geez I was just asking. Since when do you have anger problems?" Scrappy said.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be doing work?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope I'm all done" Scrappy answered.

"What _are_ you doing out here" Scrappy asked.

"If you must know I'm thinking" Shaggy said sitting down on a rock.

"About what?" Scrappy asked.

"About last night" Shaggy answered.

"Is Leah okay?" Scrappy asked.

"Yes" Shaggy answered.

"Is Uncle Scooby in trouble?" Scrappy asked.

"Yes a lot of trouble" Shaggy answered.

"What are you going to do?" Scrappy asked.

"Do you have to ask so many questions Scrappy?" Shaggy asked.

"Sorry habit. Just before you do anything think about how Leah will feel about it" Scrappy said before leaving.

Leah. He hadn't considered her yet. He really didn't want to upset her. After all she was willing to give him a chance and he didn't want to blow it. So thinking it over he called Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby back into the main room later that day.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Shaggy?" Velma asked slightly afraid of what would happen.

"Yes I decided not to punish you but if you EVER attempt something like this again there will be consequences" Shaggy said.

"Thank you. We promise this won't happen again" Daphne said

"It better not. Now leave" Shaggy said.

The girls and Scooby left but Fred stayed behind.

"Um Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred?"

"I-I Just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago. I don't think you're a wimp." Fred apologized.

"Fred I'm glad you apologized but I'm not sure I can forgive you" Shaggy said.

"I understand" Fred said before he left.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Okay so this chapter wasn't very happy but I felt it was needed. Plus you got a little Fred/Daphne at the begining so that was happy. Reveiw.**


	7. Healing

Leah woke up the next day to the sound of knocking.

"Leah are you awake yet?" Came Shaggy's voice.

"I am now" Leah yawned getting up.

"Leah who's at the door?" Scooby asked.

"Shaggy"

Scooby went on high alert. Leah got up and went to the door. She opened it and there was Shaggy.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes" Shaggy said.

"Okay"

Leah got ready and followed Scooby to the dining room. Fred, Daphne and Velma were seated already. This was one of Shaggy's efforts to be nice. Scooby and Leah sat down quietly. Scooby was on the left of Shaggy and Leah was on the right. Breakfast was served and eaten Quietly. After everyone finished Fred, Daphne and Velma left to start work for the day. That left Leah, Shaggy, and Scooby by themselves.

"Leah" Shaggy said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a walk with me?" Shaggy said standing.

"Yes" Leah said before following Shaggy.

Scooby followed them at a distance. Yes Shaggy wanted to start over but Scooby had seen him angry one to many times. He didn't want anything to happen to Leah.

"Scooby come here" Daphne said pulling the dog away.

"Why?"

"Maybe they want to be alone"

"But-"

"No buts. Maybe Leah is what Shaggy needs to heal"

"Fine"

...

* * *

"It's pretty" Leah said a few minutes later once they'd gone outside.

"You can't swim?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope can't swim"

"What happened if you don't mind my asking"

"I was five or something and we had a picnic I was chasing a ball and I fell into the river. The water was just so fast I couldn't keep my head up then Scooby pulled me out of the water"

"Scooby saved you?"

"Yes. He's been my friend since"

"That's why he's so protective" Shaggy said in realization.

"Yeah"

"That's Scooby for you. He's a chicken until his friends are in trouble" Shaggy laughed.

"He talked about you a lot"

"He did?"

"Yeah"

"He probably didn't say anything good"

"No everything he said was good" Leah said.

"Really?"

"Yeah he went on and on about you"

"What did he say?"

"He talked about when you were kids and the mystery's you used to solve"

"Yeah used to. I miss those days"

"Scooby does to"

"He does?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know that"

"Well it's true"

...

* * *

Meanwhile.

"What do you think they're doing?" Scooby asked as he helped clean the kitchen.

"Talking" Daphne answered simply.

"About what?"

"Does it really matter Scooby?"

"To me"

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to-"

"Protect Leah?"

"Yeah"

"Scooby she'll be fine I promise" Daphne said turning to face Scooby.

"I hope you're right"

...

* * *

Leah and Shaggy were getting along just fine. They were swapping stories.

"So then Scooby cried out for help and the mummy fell backwards" Shaggy was saying.

"Who did it?" Leah asked.

"This couple. I can't remember their names it was a scheme to get rich"

"Wow"

"Your turn"

"i really don't have much to tell" Leah said.

"I'm sure you can think of something"

"Well.."

...

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Give it back Drew" 12 year old Leah ordered.

Leah had brought her teddy bear to school because she was nervous for her first day back but the school bully found it and was now teasing her.

"You're such a baby Leah. Now jump for it"

"Hey look Leah brought a bear to school"

"What does she think this is Kindergarten?"

"She's so stupid"

The crowd agitated Leah who finally grabbed the bear and ran away.

"You're all nincompoops" Stacy said before runing after her friend.

...

* * *

Present.

"They did that to you?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes it sucked"

"No kidding"

"That day follows me. No one really likes me"

"That's their problem"

"I know"

"I can't believe they would pick on you like that" Shaggy said.

"They still do" Leah said.

"Not anymore" Shaggy reminded her.

"Yeah not anymore"

The rest of their time was spent quietly looking out at the water.


End file.
